Filthy CHEAT
by HoothootOwls
Summary: Luffy walks in on Ace and Marco on the couch doing thing only lovers are suppose to do. And instead of being hurt at first Luffy feels disgusted and angry at Ace. 'How could he cheat on me' He's not in the mood to deal with anyone but he calls up Zoro. Zoro's a great friend. RATED T for VIOLENCE. SEX (but only in the beginning. Rating will go up if I decide to add more sex later.


Filthy Cheat

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

When I walked through the door of Ace's and my shared apartment I wasn't expecting this. No definitely not **this.** Ace being taken by another man on the couch. A man that is not **me. **Ace's moans escalate to his release. Getting a cock rammed into his ass and you can hear the skin to skin smacking together. The other man has pineapple hair that I always thought was funny. There's nothing funny about anything right now. I stand in the door way my key still in the lock, I feel sick.

You think I would feel hurt and well I do but I feel more disgusted. I want to vomit at the scene playing out in front of me. Ace moans louder and his eye lids squeeze tight together as he cums all over his chest. I listen to his ragged breath and watch his chest heave up and down as he tries to catch his breath.

He finally opens his eyes and then he sees me. His eyes widen in shock and fear. "Lu- luffy!" He shouts and I just stare at them in disgust. After the few seconds of eye contact I extract my key from the lock and lock the door closing it behind me. I just normally start to walk towards the steps. A sick feeling in my stomach is making it hard to walk but I manage to keep my back strait as I walk.

"Luffy!" Ace shouts behind me and I find it hard to bring myself to look at him so I don't turn around. I'm at the top of the steps about to continue going down when I decide to stop and listen. I hear a sigh of relief from Ace and it makes me frown in anger. I put my hands in the pockets of my black hoodless jacket.

"Luffy…" His voice is soft and hesitant and he pauses. "Hurry up and speak." I can hardly keep this up without vomiting just from the sound of his voice. "I-…er, Luffy." A heavy sigh leaves me and I turn around with a frown of disgust. "Yes I know my name is Luffy. So please tell me something else. Like maybe an explanation. But make it quick before I puke right here." Ace stares at me like he doesn't even know me. Good because I wouldn't know a disgusting cheater.

"I- Luffy! Um, what you saw. It was-""Filthy." I cut him off by accident letting out my real thoughts. "Wh- what no! I was going to say-""I'm sorry. I can't take talking to you right now. I really need to go puke." I cover my mouth and glare. Turning around once more. His voice calls my name again but this time I don't stop for him. I'm on my third step down when he grabs my arm.

My eyes widen and I accidentally elbow him off taking a fast turn. I stare at the arm he touched and that's it. I puke. I turn my body and puke down the steps in front of me. 'Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting, oh how disgusting. He _touched_ me.' It seems I sent him on his ass and he hisses in pain as he lands on a step. His ass was just pounded hard so it probably hurts like hell but I don't care.

"Don't Touch Me." I wipe the edge of my mouth cleaning off a piece of vomit. I stare down at him hard and coldly. He's just wearing pants and it's only zipped up half way showing his pubic hair. His chest is in full view to me because he's not wearing a shirt. My eyes narrow as I glace over his open body. Hickeys covering his neck, chest, stomach and I also notice his nipples are hard from to cool fall air.

"What a filthy whorish body." I mutter as I take off my black jacket and throw it over his chest.

"Cover up." I say to him and readjust my scarf to cover more of my neck and rub my arms being covered by a black and brownish stripped long sleeve thin hoodie He gives me a hopeful look thinking I care about his well being. "Cover up I can't stand looking at your body." The little hope is shot from eyes as I finish what I'm saying. For the third fucking time I turn to leave when he tries to stop me again!

When his hand makes contact with my sleeve I whip him off again then forcefully push him back up the steps. He stumbles up and then falls down hitting his head against the sidewall a bit. That's when Marco runs up from where he was standing for the past while. "Hey! Why did you do that!?" He bends down and puts gentles hands on Ace's shoulder.

I cringe again when he touches Ace. A bit of jealousy courses threw me. I walk away and say. "I told him not to touch me." I walk down the steps and he doesn't try to stop me this time. I just walk around for a while not really wanting to do anything. I shiver and then sneeze. The wind has picked up again and it's getting late. I see the sun setting with an orangey red look over the buildings.

I sigh and then dig inside my pocket for my cell phone. I look threw my contacts until I'm finally looking at the number I wanted and it is Zoro's number.

After three rings the person on the other end picks up. Sounding a bit groggy from sleep and then I hear a big yawn. "Hello? Who is this?" Zoro's voice sounding annoyed. "It's umm me…" Luffy's voice is quiet and Zoro notices quickly because usually I would have shouted happily into the phone. "Luffy? Are you okay?" Zoro softens his voice and I hear him being concerned.

"Um, could you maybe pick me up in your car?" I ignore his question not wanting to talk about it yet feeling sad and broken. I hear Zoro sigh over the phone and for a moment I think he won't do it when he replies. "Yeah sure. Where are you?"

My mouth curves into a slight smile knowing I could always count on him and then I hear him moving around getting ready think. "Uhh wait." I look around and then look at some street signs. I tell him the address and also that I'll be waiting in a café and he says he'll be there in fifteen minutes. I agree and then hang up the phone and place it back into my pocket.

* * *

I walk in the café and the warmth gives me goose bumps. I smell the nice aroma of fresh coffee. I sit and order a French Vanilla coffee. They nod and turn away from my table. I rest my head on the table and my mind wonders back to when I walked into Ace's and my apartment. I feel my stomach crumple a bit but not enough to really get me.

My eyes gloss a bit water building up. Sorrow and confusion weighs itself down my chest. 'Why would he cheat? Does he not want me anymore? Was I not enough? Why am I not enough?...Disgusting.' Another frown finds it way on my face my mood changing as I continue to think more about it.

'I hate cheaters. Ugh it's so gross. How could one like to be ravished by someone other than their lover? Blah I can't take that.' I feel myself getting sick again when a waiter comes and sets down my coffee. "Here you go sir." He smiles down at me but I don't return it. He gives me a questioning look but I turn my head. He walks off.

The hot steaming up cup rests in-between my hands as I wait for it to cool a bit. I stare blankly into the cup and watch the steam dance around with itself. I space off not really thinking about anything that is until I hear the bell of the door opening then my name being called out.

I look up and see Zoro walking in wearing a dark green hoodless jacket with a scarf around his neck. That covers his face up to his nose and his cheeks are flushed from the cold outside. I wave him down and he comes to sit with me. "Holy shit it's fucking cold out there." He states and takes off his coat letting it fall onto the seat and rest behind him.

He settles and then stares at me. "Whoa, where the hell is your jacket? It's freezing out now!" I look out a window and notice it got darker. The street nights shining. 'Where the hell did the sun go?' I wonder spacing out again. But it seems my face expression changed when he brought up my jacket because he's staring at me with concerned eyes. "Luffy?"

"Oh, you know. I…let Ace…have it." My voice cracked a bit and I look back down at my now warm not hot coffee. My eyes are glossing again before I know it. "Hey, what's wrong?" Zoro asks me sternly. "I-..uhh no Ace…" I can't get my voice out and my eyes are burning from keeping my tears in. "I want to leave now." I choke out quietly.

"Yeah sure. Want me to drive you hom-""No!" My head shoots up and I beg him not to take me there with my eyes. He sighs lightly and then gives me a smile. "Yeah Okay. Let's go to my place then." I nod then look back at my untouched coffee in a cup. 'I should have asked for it in a plastic cup instead of a glass one so I could have took it with me…'

Zoro notices my trouble and calls a waiter over. "Oh. What may I help you with sir?" He politely asks smiling. Zoro points to my cup. "Could you put that in a to go cup please?" The waiter's eyes land on me and gasps.

He sees the tears threatening to fall. He quickly picks up the coffee from my hands and walks away with it. He soon comes back with not one but two cups of coffee. "Here you go sir's have a nice night." He's about to walk away when Zoro speaks up.

"Hey uhh thank you but I don't have money and really not interested sweet things like-""Don't worry then. I got you black. And oh it's on the house!" The waiter chuckles and walks away from us. He winks at me and mouths the words. "Cheer up."

I send him a smile before Zoro takes his jacket and places it on my shoulders. "It's about a block away from where I parked. I nod and then we walk out the door.

* * *

Hey look I uploaded a new story. That hasn't happened in a while. Awe yea hella proud of this story. Hehe. Let's see if you guys like it. If you guys review and tell me it's good I'll continue to post.


End file.
